The Mysterious Email
by kulaguy2
Summary: Once shot Koumi fic. Koushiro recieves an email but he doesn't know who it's from. Who's the girl that sent the email?


A brand new Koumi fic by me. Have you noticed a pattern? Anyways as you can tell by the title, it has something to do with Koushiro and a mysterious email. Also the digiworld thing never happened. This will be a one shot Koumi fic. Koushiro, Mimi, Tai, Matt and Sora are 15. Miyako, TK and Kari are 14. The rest of the digidestined aren't in here.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

**.::The Mysterious Email::.  
**  
Koushiro woke up from the golden sunlight shining through his window. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Then Koushiro got up from his bed and walked over to his computer table. As usual, Koushiro turned on his pineapple laptop and checked his email inbox. He had four new messages. Three of which were ads. "Man I had spam." Koushiro said as he deleted the messages. Then he looked at the next one. It had an email address that he didn't recognize. Koushiro was about to delete it when he looked at the subject. It said 'School Dance'. Interested, Koushiro opened it.  
  
_Dear Koushiro,  
I wanted to ask you if you can come to the dance with me. I can't tell you who I am so you'll have to meet me there. I'll meet you at the school entrance and will be wearing a pink dress. I'll see you there.   
Love,  
Your Secret Admire  
_  
Koushiro checked the date on his calendar. It was Wednesday and the dance would be this Friday. He printed off the email. Koushiro immediately took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. Then he grabbed his bag and went to the kitchen. He ate his breakfast and then rushed out of the apartment. "Bye mom, bye dad. See ya in a couple of hours." Koushiro said as he ran out of the apartment.  
  
"I wonder why Koushiro is in a hurry." Mrs. Izumi said to her husband.  
  
"You know kids these days, they are always in a hurry." Mr. Izumi said as he ate his breakfast.  
  
Koushiro ran to his locker and got his books. Then he went to Tai's locker. "Tai...." Koushiro said panting.  
  
"Koushiro, take a breath man. What's the rush?" Tai asked Koushiro.  
  
"I.... got an email."  
  
"So what? I get lots of them."  
  
"You don't understand. It was a love letter."  
  
"A love letter?" Tai asked with interest. "Who from?"  
  
"I don't know. It was from a secret admire. The letter said I was to meet her at the dance. Tai, I want to ask you if you can help me find her."  
  
"Why you'll meet her in 3 days?"  
  
"But I can't wait that long. I want to find out who it is now."  
  
"Okay, I'll help you. Do you want Matt to know?"  
  
"Yeah just tell Matt. Nobody else." Koushiro warned. "I'll see you later, gotta get to first period." Koushiro walked to his first period class while Tai went the other way.  
  
At lunch time, the three of them sat at the same table. "So you wanted us to help you find your secret admire?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, Matt, I think that is what Tai would have told you." Koushiro answered.  
  
"Who do you think it could be?" Tai asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Tai, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." a girl behind them said. The three of them turned around and saw Kari and TK.   
  
"Hey, sis." Tai said, mouth still full of food.  
  
Kari sighed. Then she and TK sat down across from the three. "So what are you three talking about?" TK asked them.  
  
"We're talking about Koushiro's secret admire." Tai said after he swallowed his food.  
  
"You idiot." Koushiro said as he hit Tai on the back of the head. "You weren't suppose to tell anybody except Matt."  
  
"Oh, Koushiro has a secret admire." TK said. "Matt gets a whole bunch of them each day."  
  
"How did you know that?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
"I check your inbox." TK answered.  
  
"Wait till we get home, TK." Matt said threateningly.  
  
"So who do you think it is?" Kari asked.  
  
"I dunno. I didn't know the email. That's why we are trying to figure out who it is. Here's proof." Koushiro pulled out the printout and showed it to the four of them.  
  
"So let's find out the suspects." Tai said. "How about you walk up to every girl in the school and try to start a conversation with them. If she rejects you, it isn't her."  
  
"That's a stupid plan." Matt said. "Let's do it." Koushiro, Kari and TK sweatdropped.  
  
"There are over 200 girls in the school. It'll take forever." Koushiro complained.  
  
"Then let's start now. How about you ask Mimi Tachikawa?" Tai asked.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa? No way. It couldn't be her." Koushiro said.  
  
"Just try. It will only take a couple minutes." Matt said.  
  
"Alright fine." Koushiro got up and walked over to Mimi and her friends. "Hi, Mimi." Koushiro said when he got to her.  
  
"What do you want, nerd?" Mimi said rudely.  
  
"Nothing, sorry if I bothered you." Koushiro left and walked back to the his seat.   
  
"What did she say?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you want, nerd?" Koushiro said, imitating her.  
  
"Well, then it can't be her." Tai said.   
  
"Hey, Koushiro." A girl behind her said.  
  
Koushiro turned around and saw Miyako. "Oh, hey Miyako." she sat down next to Koushiro.  
  
"Do you think it's Miyako?" Tai whispered to Matt.  
  
"I dunno. He said he didn't recognize the email address. And aren't they in the same computer class, so they gotta know each other's email address." Matt whispered back.  
  
"But isn't it possible to have more than one email address?" Tai asked him.  
  
"I guess." Matt answered.  
  
"So, Koushiro. Have you found a date for the dance yet?" Miyako asked him.  
  
Koushiro swallowed his food and answered, "No, not yet. Why?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you if you could go to the dance with me." Miyako asked nervously. "We could have a fun time." TK, Kari, Tai and Matt now looked at Koushiro, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well, Miyako. I would love to go with you." Miyako smiled. "But I can't. I might as well tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I got this email from a girl." he showed her the printout. "I don't know who it is so I am trying to figure out who sent it."  
  
Miyako read the letter, then looked at the email address. "Hmmm......." she gave it back to Koushiro. "I could help you find her but you would owe me."  
  
"Thanks, Miyako."  
  
"No prob. So who do you think it might be?" she asked them.  
  
"I don't know. Koushiro already tried Mimi Tachikawa, the most popular girl in school. I thought you sent it but I can tell you didn't." Tai answered.  
  
"Have you tried Sora Takenouchi?" Miyako asked them.  
  
"The captain of the tennis team?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm already going to the dance with her." Matt answered them.  
  
"Okay, I don't know who else." Miyako said.  
  
"Well then we'll have to do Tai's plan. Ask every girl in the school." TK said.  
  
"Urgh..... that'll take forever." Koushiro said.  
  
"Then let's start now." Miyako said.   
  
Over the next couple days, Koushiro had asked most of the girls in school and they either hated him or already had dates to the dance. It was now the day of the dance.  
  
"Well, did you find out who it is?" Matt asked him after school.  
  
"Nope and tonight is the dance. I guess I gotta wait." Koushiro answered.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. If you don't like her, you can say you were going to the dance with Miyako." Matt told him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'll meet you at the dance later. Bye."  
  
"See ya later." Matt said as he walked to his apartment while Koushiro walked the other way.  
  
A couple hours later, Koushiro was dressed in some fancy clothes. He walked out to the living room and asked his mom, "Hey, mom. Can you drop me off at school for the dance?"  
  
"Sure honey." The both of them got into the car and drove towards the school. "So who are you going with?" his mom asked him.  
  
"I don't know. She sent me an anonymous email that said to meet her at the school entrance." Koushiro answered.  
  
They arrived at the school. "Good luck, dear." his mom said to him as he got out of the car.  
  
"Bye, mom." The car drove off as Koushiro walked to the entrance. He took a deep breath and looked around. She wasn't there yet.   
  
A couple minutes later, Tai walked to him and asked, "Is she hear yet?"  
  
"Nope. I guess she is late. Where's your date?"  
  
"I don't have one. No girl wanted to go with me."  
  
"But you're captain of the soccer team."  
  
"Well, that still doesn't matter. I'll see you inside."  
  
"Alright, bye." Tai walked in while Koushiro waited.  
  
Koushiro looked at his watch. It has already been 10 minutes. "Maybe this was just a trick." Koushiro said to himself.  
  
He turned towards the entrance and was about to leave when he heard someone say, "Koushiro....."  
  
He turned around and saw Mimi in a beautiful pink dress. "Mimi..... you're my secret admirer?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late." she walked up to him and smiled nervously and blushed.  
  
"But why were you mean to me?" Koushiro asked her.  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to think it was me. I wanted to surprise you." Mimi answered.   
  
"Okay, well. I guess it's time to go in." Koushiro and Mimi walked into the school, hand in hand.  
  
When they entered, everybody that saw them started to murmur. They sat down at a table with Matt ans Sora. "Hey Matt, hey Sora." Koushiro said to the couple.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro." Matt said, surprised to see the secret admirer was Mimi.  
  
"Alright this is for all you couples out there." the DJ said.   
  
A slow dance song started. "Do you wanna dance?" Koushiro asked Mimi.  
  
"I'd love to." Koushiro pulled Mimi to the dance floor. Koushiro wrapped his hands around her waist while Mimi wrapped her hands around his neck. Mimi leaned her head on his shoulder and they danced together. Then she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "I..... I love you, Koushiro." she said to him.  
  
"I love you, too." Koushiro said. He leaned in and kissed her. They both wished the moment would never end.   
  
Miyako stared at the couple with jealousy as she sat at her table. "I hate Mimi." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Yeah I know, bad ending. Please R/R 


End file.
